


since forever

by snwucult



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dating AU, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Homecoming Dance, M/M, soonwoo, whipped ! soonyoung, wonsoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snwucult/pseuds/snwucult
Summary: Where soonyoung gave wonwoo 15 reasons why he should be his date for the upcoming homecoming party.





	since forever

**Author's Note:**

> this au has been in my folder for a long time already, i felt the need to let it out now. im no writer, and there might still be a lot of typos and grammatical errors no matter how many times i try to proof read it, but yeah, enjoy i guess? at this time we need soonwoo fluff to reign.

* * *

 

_**Dear Wonwoo,** _

I have here a list of the things you may have already know yet you are just afraid. well, say no more and face the fear you coward.

 

Okay, but really, for the 5th era of this fucking homecoming, will you be my date? Why? Because:

 

  1. **wonwoo, we’ve been together since forever.**



\- remember that time when we were still young? Wonwoo, you promised that to me for god forbid, it’s almost our last year for the homecoming you never let me be your date! I would always cover you up because your mom knows that im with you when im not! Make it real, jesus Christ you are a chicken!

  1. **wonwoo, we know each other the best.**



\- I did not chose you for nothing, if I could only make myself choose who to like, I would never think of choosing you! You are hurting me too much! Others would date someone they just met but wonwoo, 9 years! I already know your darkest secrets and that you keep your love letters under your bed and that you only close the curtains when you’re having a mental breakdown because you don’t want me to see you.

  1. **wonwoo, you never dated anyone.**



-what are you, seriously? I get that you don’t date me but you don’t date anyone are you retarted? What’s the core of your fear? It’s just me, wonwoo. Just me, nothing new. Just me, just soonyoung,

  1. **wonwoo, everyone knows, you like guys.**



\- you have nothing to worry about, no one judged you when they knew so what are you waiting for? What is so hard on asking me out when you knew that my answer will always be yes if it is you, wonwoo. If it’s you, it’s you, it’s yes. That’s just it.

  1. **wonwoo, you only listen to me.**



\- remember when you had fights I was always the one calming you down, shutting you up, but never fucking you jesus Christ. (can this happen be soon, wonwoo?) when you had a fight with seungcheol, goddamnit all of them were stopping you yet when I stepped up, that was the only time you froze and that was when you are already badly injured. You are a fool, wonwoo yet you listen to me who’s only fool for you.

  1. **wonwoo, when I pressed 1 on your dial keypad my phone rang.**



\- what was that supposed to mean? I mean it could’ve been your mom, or your sister but it’s me. Is it because when you want to order something it’s me that you call? Like am I the delivery guy?? Or do you think I am a call center agent?? Wonwoo, why?? Why would you do that and don’t make me as your date?

  1. **wonwoo, we had a lot of overnight trips.**



\- it’s only your invitation that I always come over to. We’ve been going everywhere each night that you feel like you want to hangout. Even if my thesis needs to be passed by 11pm, I always end up leaving it be then coming to you. That’s it. I always come to you, will your mind ever be change so that you come to me too?

  1. **wonwoo, our parents think that we are together**



\- so why don’t we make it real?

  1. **wonwoo, you always hold my hand.**



\- summer, winter, fall, autumn wonwoo, you always intertwine yours to mine. You always make me feel like you are my season. Do you get it? You are my season; you make me feel things like how seasons would make me. You almost show the world that I am yours but the thing is, almost is never enough.

  1. **wonwoo, we shared all the music we hear in the world.**



\- like nothing is between you and me when we play each other’s playlist when we are alone. It would always make me feel like we are together and it pains my ass because merciful god don’t let you give the courage to tell me that you love me! Even through a song! Or, ~~maybe that’s because you don’t really love me?~~

  1. **wonwoo, you are the first guy I cried about.**



\- remember when you left for months because it’s summer and you have to visit your aunt who’s in a very far away island? Wonwoo, I almost threw myself into your baggage, because I missed you so much that makes this list go the **12 th one because wonwoo, that was the first time you told me that you will miss me and you will call, but you never did, so I cried.**

  1. **wonwoo, you showed me things.**



\- remember when you drag me that one night in a beautiful night city? Or that time when we cut class and you brought me to shops that sells large lollipops which we love so much? Or that one trip, no three, I mean almost 5 beach trips that you involved me into? You showed me that there’s more to this world, wonwoo. Later after that I found out the\at if there’s more to this world like how I thought it would be like, then I would gladly tell you that, you have already became my world.

  1. **wonwoo,you don’t eat your admirer’s chocolate on valentines, instead you munch on my homemade cookies (even if it’s slightly burned)**



\- you know that a lot of people likes you. A girl or a boy, or me. And you receive a lot of loves from them every holiday, and I remember that one valentine where they gave you a looooot of foods and chocolate but you just gave it all to me, then you stole the slightly burned cookies I made then you munch on them, god wonwoo I love it when you do it, I love you.

 

wonwoo, this will be the last one so you better read carefully.

 

  1. wonwoo.., to be honest there’s a lot more reason to why you should accept my love for you and be my date for homecoming, but really I just wanted to point out that ~~we’ve been~~ , you’ve been acting like a chicken. Because we can wonwoo, we always can, we’ve been doing the thing, yet we set no label. What are you scared of when we’re so comfortable with each other’s company, I mean WONWOO I WILL NEVER SAY NO TO YOU, because it’s youuuuuuuu. Mygodh I am so whipped,and you wanna know why? because,-



 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo turned the paper to see if there’s still any words that he could read- he felt so disappointed when there’s no more to read.

 

“that’s all?” he mouthed and kept searching for the letters that would complete the last sentence. He scrunched his face, folded the letter and kept it under his bed. He closed the curtains and sat back to his chair.

Homecoming- to be really honest wonwoo haven’t give it much thought not until soonyoung brought it up this big. He knows for a very long time that soonyoung likes him very much, not to have that petty reason that he just wants to keep the friendship but of course it’s because wonwoo had like him too. Maybe soonyoung haven’t found a way to figure out, but yes, wonwoo does like him too.since, forever.but how will he tell him? A lot of guys has been asking soonyoung out. Eventhough he knows that soonyoung will say no, he’s right. Wonwoo is a chicken.

 

Two nights before the party, soonyoung and wonwoo are looking for a suit to wear. Wonwoo took up all his courage because today, he will profess his love for soonyoung.

 

“How about this necktie? -“

“Soonie.”

“Yes?”

“I have to tell you-“

“Oh, red tie looks good on you.”

 _I gues that didn’t worked out_.

 

-

After they bought their suits, they decided out go out and eat dinner.Soonyoung stared at his food for a long time. There’s a lot of things that’s running through his mind as he eats. _“didn’t he read the letter I sent him? I put it on the most obvious place though, is he that dumb now?”_ he thought, little did he know he was missing every word that comes out from wonwoo’s mouth.

 

“what again?” he asked wonwoo. But the boy only gave him ‘I can’t believe you’ look. “sorry, my mind is clouding up.”

 

Wonwoo shook his head and smiled. “Let’s go for a walk after.”

-

As they were walking, wonwoo intertwined his fingers through soonyoung’s as he carries their suits. Soonyoung stared at their hands clasped together and smiled sadly. _“He does the most boyfriend things yet don’t even dare to look at me as his lover?_ ” he thought.

 

“You, know you don’t have to do this, wonwoo.” He looked at him, “what do you mean?”

 

“This, you’re making my hopes high, it had already reached the sky.Then what? Right after I ignore you for second, I’ll just fall hard again? Like make it make sense, wonu-yah.” Wonwoo sighed.”It’s so hard to pretend that im just fine with it, because my hopes are just increasing. Didn’t you read the letter I sent you? Wonwoo can you be more consi-“

 

“Listen to me,”soonyoung tried to look away but one of wonwoo’s hands cupped his cheeks. “Look at me, soons.”and the moment he did, a tear fell through his cheeks.

“I hate you. I hate you and the fact that you are so coward.I won’t runaway, why are you so scared?”

 

“Shh, soons. Don’t ever doubt my love for you ever again okay? I don’t want this to happen again, this will be the last time you will cry because of me okay? I love you and that’s just it too.” Wonwoo sighed, he didn’t expect to give out those words but, what can he do he just stated his love for him.

“I love you, soons. Not as a friend, not as your bestfriend,but as you. Kwon Soonyoung, your whole existence. Okay?”

 

Soonyoung stood still, frozen. Wonwoo loves me. He said that he loves me.-he thought.

“Wonu-yah.”

“Do you believe me?” soonyoung nodded.

“Do you trust me?” soonyoung nodded.

“Do you love me too?” soonyoung nodded.

 

_**“Then be my date.”** _

Soonyoung was about to nod when wonwoo’s words sinked in his thoughts.

 

_He finally asked._

 

Soonyoung didn’t said anything in reply, instead he tip-toed and planted a kiss on wonwoo’s cheeks and smiled. “Thank god, I thought you’d never asked.” He said. The boy laughed and laid his arm on soonyoung’s shoulder as they walked straight home.

 

“You don’t know how happy that made me, I thought you’re still gonna be an idiot im boutta really smack you. And yes, jeon wonwoo, I will be your date.”

 

In front of soonyoung’s house, wonwoo said, “we broke the bestfriend law, soons.” He started.Bestfriends, don’t fall inlove.

 

“Yeah, I guess we have to follow the boyfriend laws now.”

“And what is that law, excuse me?”

 

 ** _“Boyfriends, stay in love.”_** they both chuckled and bid their goodbyes and goodnights.

 

-

“wonu-yah,” soonyoung sniffs as he dusts –off every bits of molecule that will land on wonwoo’s coat.

“it’s homecoming not a funeral-

“Shh, I know, I know. you just look so handsome.”soonyoung genuinely smiled. He caressed wonwoo’s cheek and looked at him fondly. “I love that gaze.” Wonwoo implied. “Of course, it feels like im watching my whole galaxy though.” Soonyoung said in reply.

 

He feels at ease, because finally, the long awaited moment of the year. His star, his moon, his universe, his seasons, his weather, and his one and only love who’s irreplaceable, jeon wonwoo, is beside him entitled as his homecoming date.and his boyfriend.

 

“soonie, before we enter…” soonyoung stopped and looked at wonwoo. “your letter… it’s not complete.”soonyoung smiled at him.

 

 

“because, I love you so much.”he finished.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! how was it? :( i would really appreciate a feedback, reaction or sumn on the comment section. hhhuu <3


End file.
